


天下

by Anja_Zhang



Series: 师叡·洛阳夜雨系列 [1]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Zhang/pseuds/Anja_Zhang
Relationships: 司马师/曹叡
Series: 师叡·洛阳夜雨系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779157
Kudos: 1





	天下

青龙三年，魏帝大兴土木，治洛阳宫，起太极、昭阳两殿，筑总章观，杨阜、高堂隆等臣子极力劝谏，未果。

夏八月的某天午后，乌云一阵压过一阵，空气中弥漫着的水汽仿佛一张巨大无形的网，将人的口鼻毛孔纷纷堵住。如果屏住呼吸仔细听，还能听到远处传来的滚滚雷声。

在猛烈的雷阵雨来之前，乖乖躲进屋子里避雨才是正事，可当朝权臣司马懿的长子却急匆匆出了门。

这位正处在人生大好年华却赋闲在家的贵公子自从浮华案后就很少出门，要么是在自己府邸看看书写写文章，要么是回司马府看望家人。今天他本来正和家里的幼弟们一起下棋说话叙家常——这种事原本是要司马懿来做，但显然司马先生并不想让这种鸡毛蒜皮的家常误了正事，于是这个“好”差事就落在了悠闲的司马师身上。

“长兄如父。”他父亲撂下这句话后就匆匆进宫和其他大臣商议军政大事了。

正下在兴头上时，突然有人来传话说，有人来访。待司马师去了正堂才发现是宫里的内侍孙公公。这位公公先请他屏退下人，寒暄过后提到一位贵人邀请公子到城外一叙。司马师一怔，自从几年前浮华案发，他就再也没机会在仕途大展拳脚，原本交好的朋友们也纷纷远离，还有哪位贵人想要见他？事发突然来不及细想，他便随内侍钻进马车。

司马府离城门处虽然远，但骑马最慢也就一炷香的时间；这次坐在马车里，司马师却觉得走了有一个时辰之久。每次他想掀开帘子看马车行驶到何处时，抬头就看见对面的老内侍笑得一脸温和，举起来的手又重新垂下去。

他是认得这名老内侍的。

在幼时的记忆中，先帝喜欢微服来找父亲商议大事，而身边随侍的就是这位老宫人。后来新帝登基，老人也被留了下来。

马车终于停下来后，司马师急不可耐地跳下车，抬头就望见三个气派的大字——昭阳殿。

“公子，请进吧。”

那位老公公颤颤巍巍地下车后，向司马师深鞠一躬。司马师这才发现除了少量的侍卫，根本看不到别的闲杂人。他隐约猜到了是谁，却依旧不敢相信。抬起脚往巍峨高大的宫殿里走，越走到宫殿深处人越少，一直到最后一扇门前，所有的侍卫都不见了——但从那门缝中透出来的点点熏香表示里面是有人的。他暗暗握紧拳头，推开了门。

曹叡第一次见司马师是在登基后不久的一次在洛水边的宴会上。当时阳春三月，春花灿烂，流水潺潺，各位青年才俊齐聚，高声谈论最近流行起来的玄学。曹叡坐在高位上，透过十二旒冠冕注意到一个人。

他身边站着夏侯玄和何晏，这三个人身边围了一圈人，个个都是眼放光芒，羡慕又钦佩地望着三位公子。何晏文雅，夏侯玄刚正，而那个人刚好中和了他俩的气质。他们侃侃而谈，妙语连珠，引得坐在靠近曹叡这边的老臣们也频频侧目。尤其是那个人，和两个朋友相比他几乎不开口，一旦开口，要么是精辟的总结，要么是中肯的点评，末了总能让旁人心服口服地点头。

“司马大人家的公子果真仪表堂堂、气度不凡啊！”

座下有臣子向司马懿举杯恭维道。

“哪里哪里，不敢不敢，小儿偶尔信口雌黄，不要让在座的各位大人们见笑才好。”

司马懿哆哆嗦嗦地举起酒杯，抿了一小口后便放下杯子，与身边的陈群继续说话。

“孙公公，那个人，是司马先生家的公子？”

曹叡偏偏头，对着那位曾经服侍过先帝的老宫人开口。孙公公低声回答：“是司马子元公子。”

有那么一瞬间，曹叡想把这个耀眼的年轻人藏到一个除了自己再没人能找到的地方，但帝王的理智又将这个想法扼杀在摇篮里。白天，他若无其事地召见司马懿司马师父子，听着司马师旁征博引，口若悬河；夜里，他有时会悄悄起床，走到铜镜前注视着自己的脸，脑中想的却是另外一回事。

一件更隐秘，也更绮丽旖旎的事。

很多人说他有着母亲甄氏的美貌，他曾不信，直到某天晚上偷偷换上一件女人的长衣衫，从此便一发不可收拾。在遇见司马师后，他夜里起来换上女装的次数就更多了，有时候还一边点着花钿一边想，如果皇帝曹叡让司马公子心存敬畏的话，这样的自己他会不会更想要亲近？

这种无用的单相思没有持续多长时间，很快，皇帝曹叡就将早些时候在那场宴会上浮现过的想法付诸了行动。司徒董昭提议，严禁洛阳城内这种浮华的聚会，将所有参与这种集会的人全部免官罢黜。消息一出，全城哗然，而曹叡看过奏章后，只批了一个字“可”。

他大概是怨恨着我吧。

某个夜里，穿着大红滚金云锦长袍的曹叡站在镜子前皱着眉头想，突然间又笑了。

但我的的确确不会再让外人看见展露光芒的他了。

其实曹叡不想将这一面暴露出来，慢慢将这种炙热的爱恋沉寂下去，但当听说司马师迎娶了羊徽瑜后，他嫉妒得快要发狂——他想见他，他想得到他，他想让他永远臣服于他。于是，曹叡等着一个机会，一个可以单独见他的机会。

早年的经历让曹叡从不缺乏等待的耐心——既然可以将皇位拿到手，那便没有什么是不值得等待的。这等待的时间里，曹叡还是那个勤政爱民的好皇帝，懂事孝顺的好儿子，温柔体贴的好夫君，但他知道，有些东西不一样了。

两年的时间过去，机会终于来临。在提前安排好所有事后，他带着贴身内侍孙公公和几名卫兵偷偷溜出宫，来到刚建成的昭阳殿。打发走杂人后，他燃起熏香，放下重重帷帐，换上绣着繁复花纹的双裙和麝香履，取下头冠，解开及地的长发，盘起灵蛇髻——据说这是他母亲最喜欢的发型——戴上金步摇。又将紫粉敷于脸颊上，点了绛唇，画了鹅黄，描了连头眉。做好这一切后，他看了看旁边的沙漏——司马子元公子马上就要到了。

司马师推开门，由于层层叠叠的帷帐被放下屋子显得有些昏暗，但他还是一眼就看到屋子中央的榻上侧卧了一个人，看样子还是个女人。司马师自认洁身自好，并没有与外面的女人有什么不干不净的接触，当下便正礼拱手：“敢问是哪家小姐相邀？司马师自认无才无德，又已有家室，配不上小姐——”

“无才无德？”

“当年在洛水畔，在众人面前引经据典的可不就是你？”

那个“女子”刚开口，司马师就像是被外面的惊雷打在头上一样动弹不得——他认出那个声音是属于当今天子的。

“卿不来看看朕吗？”

司马师慢慢走过去，拨开一层又一层紫色的帷帐，最后站定在皇帝面前。

“司马先生真是好家教，见了朕还不跪下问安，真是有胆量。”

“臣参见陛下！”终于反应过来的司马师急忙跪下。

曹叡满意地勾起嘴角——对，就是这样，就这样让他臣服在自己脚下。

“卿免礼吧。”

“谢陛下。”

酝酿多时的大雨终于倾盆而下，在雨声中，司马师听见迅速恢复正常的心跳声。

“陛下今日召臣前来，所为何事？”

曹叡向站立在一边的司马师招招手示意他蹲下，然后用戴着戒指的手拂过对方因刚刚有些慌乱而散落下来的碎发。

“也没有别的事，只是突然回忆起卿当年玄谈时的风采，甚是想念。”

司马师捉住那只手，将它捧在嘴边，轻轻印下一个吻。

“那陛下今天想听什么题目呢？”

曹叡没想到他居然这么快就知道要干什么，不禁笑出声。步摇互相撞击发出清脆悦耳的声音，但很快就被主人拆下来，扔在一边。

“朕突然又不想听了，毕竟现在严禁浮华之风——不过，卿倒是可以身体力行地告诉朕，什么是情爱。”

曹叡话音还没落，便惊呼出声——司马师已经将他的双手举过头顶，死死摁在榻上，动弹不得。

“在臣开始之前，想先问陛下一个问题。”

“卿但说无妨。”

“这香，初闻气味温和，似一名温柔的少女在等待心爱之人；然一旦沉迷其中，却是有催情的效果，”司马师趴在曹叡耳边轻轻向他耳朵吹气，“陛下对臣，就这么没信心吗？”

“卿这般对自己有信心，那就让朕品鉴一下吧。”

外面一个惊雷，掩盖了衣服被撕碎的声音、头饰纷纷掉落的声音和项链上的珠子滚落在地上的声音。

他们唇齿相接，紧密地如同一人。曹叡甚至突然冒出此时他们就是一体，无需再做后面之事的念头，但他的不专心被司马师感觉到了，并小小地咬了一下，以示惩戒。

“放肆，竟然——敢——咬——”

后面的话曹叡没说出口，取而代之的是止不住的呻吟声。

他喜欢在雷雨天欢好，因为此时不需要任何掩饰，只管淋漓尽致地发泄出来就好，根本不用担心这种声音是否会被其他人听见。曹叡低头看着在他身上忙碌的司马师，动手拆掉了他的冠和发髻。

“原来司马公子喜欢随时随地都衣冠楚楚啊！不知在府里和夫人亲近时，是否也是如此——”

“陛下是在吃醋吗？”

司马师再次对准曹叡的耳廓吹气，声音低沉，弄得下面的人一阵颤抖。但他很快放过这个问题，探到身后最隐秘的地方，再一次开口：“陛下来时可带了药膏？”

曹叡忍住想要喷泄出来的冲动，将首饰盒最底层指给他看。司马师暂时离开他去拿药膏，只这一会儿就让曹叡感到身心俱寒——就像以前他被迫在郭太后面前卑躬屈膝时那样。

所幸，牵动他心的人很快回来，将药膏细细涂抹在手指上。曹叡还没反应过来时便已叫出声——天上刚好打了一个闪电，将这令人脸红心跳的声音掩盖得滴水不漏。

“朕的确吃醋了。”

在司马师探进去的一瞬间，曹叡大声喊出来。司马师堵住他的口舌，于是他们再一次缠绵在一起——这次是真正的合为一体了。

“一开始听说卿的妻子是夏侯徽时，朕就后悔为什么没能早点认识你？”在他们暂时分开的间隙，曹叡喘着粗气，“但后来听说，她暴毙而亡？”

“生了重病，暴毙而亡。”

在提起亡妻时，司马师的脸色看不到一丝一毫的悲痛，他反而更用力地向前顶了顶。

“可是，朕听说，她是被卿毒死的。”

司马师拉住曹叡漂亮的长发，咬住他的脖子上一跳一跳的脉搏，就像捕猎者咬住猎物那样，稍一用力猎物就会被咬断脖颈，成为欲望的牺牲品。

“不知道您是听谁说的，没有这样的事。”

“那卿恨——啊！——恨朕吗？朕——废了——废了卿的前途——以致年纪轻轻就——慢点！——赋闲在家？”

“慢点？臣还觉得这个速度不够快。”司马师说着，更加快了速度，“恨您？当然恨，恨不得让您现在就羽化而升天。”

“朕——的确是要升——升天了！”

在这种欲望的汪洋中，两个人的对话时断时续，动作也越来越凶狠残暴。外面的风雨愈加狂烈，正如这室内的情况一样。他们像两条紧紧缠绕在一起的蛇，企图将对方勒死后融入自己的骨血。

“朕可以给卿财富——可以给卿地位——可以给卿想要的一切——啊！——卿想要什么？！是自己的飞黄腾达？司马家的前途？还是——还是这大魏的天下？卿毒死夏侯夫人，卿会毒死朕吗啊？”

“不会的，陛下，”两个人都到了要爆发的极点，司马师加快了动作，“臣不想要这天下，因为您，就是臣的天下。”

在一阵更震耳的雷声中，两个人同时到达顶点。

这就是沾染过阴谋与权力的爱恋。

明知有毒，却仍叫人欲罢不能。

曹叡躺在司马师怀里，汗水早已将酒晕妆打湿，看起来狼狈不堪。他闭着眼睛，享受着对方带给自己从未有过的快乐。

“卿不愧是学过玄学的，这张嘴，当真能言善辩。”

“陛下过奖。陛下的口才，岂是臣所能达到的？”

司马师再一次俯下身去，亲吻那双艳丽的唇。

“风雨正猛烈，请陛下暂且再忍耐一次吧。”

曹叡满意地大声笑起来，顺势被压过来的司马师抱个满怀。

外面风雨大作，这种天气还是在屋子里好好避雨才是正经事。

END


End file.
